


Garden Gang meets The Survivors

by JenSpinner



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Badass, Battle, Boobytraps, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Gunshot Wounds, Implied Sexual Content, Justice, Marriage, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Other, Pregnancy, Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence, Walkers (Walking Dead), War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenSpinner/pseuds/JenSpinner
Summary: Writing myself and some walking dead friends in to the story. A few changes from the Tv series (Mainly that Andrea and Amy are still alive)My first ever fan fiction, hope you enjoy it. Please leave a comment if you enjoy it. Thank you xxAdditional - Negan has killed Glenn and Abe.. This story follows on from there when a small group join the survivors and the battle against the saviours begins..





	1. The Garden Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing myself and some walking dead friends in to the story. A few changes from the Tv series (Mainly that Andrea and Amy are still alive) 
> 
> My first ever fan fiction, hope you enjoy it. Please leave a comment if you enjoy it. Thank you xx
> 
> Additional - Negan has killed Glenn and Abe.. This story follows on from there when a small group join the survivors and the battle against the saviours begins..

We had been holed up in Wyevale Garden Centre for months, it had been ideal. We'd brought food supplies in, had a small turn over of vegetables from the plants already growing there, there were plenty of buckets and tubs in which to collect rain water, we'd emptied out the vending machine pretty quickly and had been scavenging in near by shops and cafes.

There were four of us, Blaise our leader; the only member of our group to have a gun, an AR 15, pretty badass if you asked me. We joked that he fancied himself a real life Bert Gummer from the movie tremors and to be honest in this world now, that was not a bad thing. I don't think we would have lasted this long if it hadn't been for Blaise, when he had started to run out of ammo and had to ditch a couple of his beloved guns, he had declared that we needed to fight the dead by hand and should save the remaining gun and its bullets for emergencies. Gradually we had all become much stronger and more confident with dispatching walkers. 

Easily the best at the hand to hand combat was Elspeth. A long dark haired, olive skinned beauty, she was gorgeous even in the bloody and dirty world around us.. I admit my admiration was equaled only by my jealousy. Not just about her looks either, her beauty hid her deadly skill. She was much to our surprise a former competitive fencing champion, granted before the outbreak she hadn't actually stabbed anyone for real.. But all the skills were there and had come in very handy when fighting the dead, she carried a very fancy looking sword around with her, it went down in to a sharp point at the end. 

James on the other hand favoured his combat bow. He'd practise shooting it into the same hay stack everyday, for hours sometimes. He was a near perfect shot. Before the outbreak he had been very outdoorsy, being a ranger at a kids camp, he'd taught them everything from fire making to catching, scaling and gutting fish to eat, from archery to basic shelter making. But these days he was very quiet, if i had to guess i would say he'd been with his kids in the camp when the outbreak had started.. I try not to think about what must have happened.. And Blaise, El and I had agreed not to ask. 

Then there was me.. No guns, no combat skills, i had been over weight.. Clearly the only diet that worked for me was the Zombie apocalypse. I'd been useless in the beginning, only having a plan to offer the group of holding up in a garden centre, i'd figured, plenty of water and weapons and some food.. It was a absolute miracle that i had somehow landed myself in a group of people who were.. without question - Badass. But i was tougher now. These people had kept me alive and i wanted to always be ready to repay the favour if ever it was needed.


	2. Travelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The move

We had known it had been coming for a while, we were going to have to leave the garden centre and find somewhere with more food.  
Whilst a change of scenery would be welcomed, the garden centre had provided us with a vital safe haven and numerous weapons, knowing that it had kept us safe all this time it was going to be hard to leave it behind and wander off into dangers unknown. 

Unfortunately we had already cleared all of the houses nearby of any food or anything useful. It was time to move on before we completely ran out of supplies. We all packed in silence for a while, we each had one of those giant rucksacks that only serious campers have. I had stuffed a pocket full of vegetable seeds. 

"For wherever we end up" I said out loud causing the others to look over

"Good thinking" Smiled El

Blaise had decided we all needed to pack our own food and water rations, separately in case we got split up

"Its just in case" He told us "better to be prepared for anything" 

I didn't even want to consider us getting split up.. for any reason.. but he was right. I grabbed my water bottle and went to fill it up. We finished packing. 

We left the garden centre in the early morning, for a moment i thought about locking it up, but then remembered. We were weighed down with heavy bags, and weapons. James with his bow, Blaise with his AR 15, El with her sword and me with my garden hoe that i had over the months sharpened down into more of a spear. We all had knifes too. 

We walked and walked down dirty roads.. seeing bits of flesh and puddles of blood every so often. Abandoned bags, we checked and took what was useful. Then we saw a pram. With a sick feeling i looked in it, expecting the worse.. Just empty, looked like at some point someone had ditched the pram, grabbed the baby and just ran. Wondering if they made it we took it, putting the bags on top of it and pushing it along. We saw a few walkers here and there, and left a trail of them behind us - with holes in there heads. Walkers weren't a problem for us now if there wasn't to many, it was when they grouped together that they were a problem now, i thought to myself 'at least that way it would be quick'. 

 

******

A couple of weeks passed, we had survived off our rations and scraps we found. James coming back to our make shift camp with a dead rabbit one morning brought on much cheerfulness. 

"Isn't it great to eat something cooked and not dry cornflakes for once" I said between bites

There was a general muttering of agreement, i think people were to busy eating to really answer and i didn't blame them.

"Well done James, great start to the day. Thank you" Said El 

"No problem" nodded James 

After a rabbit breakfast we packed up and continued on our search for a new permanent base. 

A few miles up the road we heard something.. a low rumbling sound. Quickly we ducked behind some trees to the side of the road.. taking turns to check behind us for sneaky dead ones. There was none. We looked back up the road towards where the noise had been coming from - it was a motorbike. One man travelling alone.. and clearly with no fear of the dead the noise that bike was making 'he'll have all the dead for miles around on us in no time' I thought annoyed.

Blaise was clearly thinking the same thing as he motioned to us, we took off our bags and stood in the road with our hands in the air, to see if the man stopped. 

He did.. He pulled over right by us. His dirty hair doing nothing to his rugged good looks.. 

'Oh my.. ' i thought


	3. To trust or not to trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Daryl Dixon

The bike pulled up, the gravel on the road crunched under its chunky tires, Blaise lifted his gun slightly and I.. I couldn't breath.  
Ok, even by today's usual standards this man, was filthy.. perhaps that was it, he seemed almost primal.. But i couldn't keep my head calm looking at him. Flustered i looked back towards where we had left the bags for any signs of walkers. We were still in the clear.

Blaise decided to break the silence as no one had said anything. "That's a loud bloody bike you have, you're gonna bring all the dead down on us!"

"That's kinda the point" Said the man "Well.. not to bring them down on you, I'm leading them away.. "

"Away from where? How many?" Said El quickly looking back up the road, none in sight yet

"Away from where i don't want them to be" Said the man defensively "and i didn't stop to count, at least 30 or 40"

Pulling myself together I asked "How far behind you? How much time do we have?"

"None" Said James looking back. We all looked and the group of the dead could be seen now, just up the road, slowly coming this way. 

Blaise swore under his breath and shot the motorbike man a dirty look "We gotta move, now" He said turning to us

The motorbike man shifted uncomfortably "Listen i can take you one at a time to a safe enough distance away from them, but it would mean someone's gotta go first and someone's gotta go last" We all looked at each other "You need to decide quickly"

"Blaise we have been walking for days, we do not have the energy to take on two of these things each never mind possibly ten" I said "We have to get outta here now!" 

Blaise nodded "Ill go last, James you should go first, you got ya knife handy?" He'd added the last bit quietly

James nodded. He went for his bag, quick hugs all round and he climbed on the back of the bike.

"I'm Daryl by the way" Said motorbike man "Ill be back soon, keep walking in the direction i go to keep a gap between you - and them" 

And with that he rode off, with James. Myself, Blaise and El all looked at each other..  
"We'll know soon enough" Said Blasie once again showing we had clearly been thinking the same thing.. 'Have we just made a huge mistake, trusting this man' 

Minutes that went on for hours past, then we heard that low rumbling again..  
"Look, he's coming back!" I said happily, relaxing now

"Still need to becareful" Said Blaise "Still gotta be ready for anything, Ok? Who's next?" 

El stepped forward as Daryl pulled up beside us, giving a quick glance back to the dead "Hurry up" He said

Soon he was back again and it was my turn 'Oh please don't be some psycho freak' i thought to myself before i climbed on the back of his bike. With a quick nod to Blaise we were off. Not realising how fast it would feel i clung on to Daryl tightly. He smelt like cigarettes and car oil. How long had it been since i had had a smoke now i found myself absentmindedly thinking. Now i suddenly really wanted one. He ground to a halt, and i froze.. "Where are James and El?!" I demanded 

Daryl looked round at me "Right there" he said pointing to two bodies on the floor.. My heart stopped.. Then El sat up.. 

"Jesus Christ woman! Don't do that to me" I snapped

El and James stood up as i got off Daryl's bike and walked over to them with my bag. Daryl set off once again, this time for Blaise.. 

 

El looked at me "Your face is all red"  
"Shut up" I smiled at her  
El smirked "Enough said"

 

We waited.. We waited to long. 

"They should be back by now" Said James "Somethings gone wrong"  
"Maybe the herd caught up to them..." whispered El  
"Maybe, maybe they had to come a different way back and it takes longer" I said hoping for the best 

We waited..


	4. Blaise Of Glory

Standing there alone. Blaise had stopped to look back at how close the walkers were to him.. To close now.  
Again he swore under his breath. He was just thinking weather to ditch his bag and run further up the road when he heard screams. His head whipped into the direction of the shouts.  
The walkers had suddenly pulled off road on the opposite side from Blaise and were stumbling into the tree line, which is where the screaming was now coming from. Blaise dropped his rucksack, purposefully in the middle of the road as a sign to Daryl that's where he had been. He picked up his AR 15 and checked it was loaded, again. Then ran head on in to the dead.. 

Two blonde women were there fighting off the walkers, they weren't doing to badly Blaise allowed himself to think before swinging the gun round and shredding dead heads brains all over. Splatters of blood hitting his face. Ten were down before he ran out of bullets. He pulled his knife from his belt and managed to get besides the women. They nodded at him and together they all stabbed at the walkers.. 

One of the blonde women tripped backwards and a walker fell towards her, teeth just centimetres from her ankle before Blaise grabbed it by the neck and lifted it away from her, before plunging his blade deep into its head. At that moment the woman let out a warning yell and before Blaise could even turn around there was a walker falling towards him, a walker with an arrow through its head. 

"Daryl!" Said the woman Blaise was helping to her feet as Daryl shot another and then collected his arrows "Good timing" Looking into Blaise's eyes she smiled and said "And thank you.. you saved us" 

"Blaise" He said looking back at her, so glad he had saved those bullets all this time 

"Well Blaise, this is my sister Andrea and my name is Amy. And again thank you so much" She squeezed his arm as she spoke to him

Daryl looked at the two girls "What the hell you doing out this way today, i told Rick i was leading the walkers out this way" 

Amy looked at Daryl "We didn't think we'd still be here, we went looking for another car to block that gap in the wall" 

Daryl quickly stopped her by waving a hand up "Alright, alright.. did you find one at least?" 

"We did, but it wont start" Said Andrea grumpily

"Show me" Said Daryl

It took them five minuets to walk to the car and all of thirty seconds for Daryl to hot wire it. "Get in" He said to the two women smiling. 

"You too" he said to Blaise "Lets go get your people" 

Blaise obeyed. Climbed in the back of the car and they set off towards Daryls bike and then off again to where he had dropped El, James and I off earlier. 

As they pulled up Blaise could see us looking relived and concerned at the same time.


	5. The Invitation

Blaise got out of the car blood splattered all on his face and down his clothes. 

"What happened?" Demanded El looking at all the blood on Blaise

"Blaise man, you okay?" Asked James glancing at the two girls after he spoke

"I'm fine. Not my blood" Said Blaise grinning "That herd of walkers.. caught up and just as i was about to ditch my shit and leg it, i heard screaming" He broke off nodding towards Amy and Andrea 

"He saved us" Said Amy gratefully

"And then Daryl saved him" Added Andrea looking at Daryl in a way that made me slightly not like her. 

"Anyway" Said Daryl "Enough of all that.." He turned to us "How many walkers you killed?" 

 

*****

After we each answered Daryl's random questions he went off to speak to Amy and Andrea a bit away from us. Me and El sat watching them closely and trying to work out what they were saying. Didn't catch a word of it though as Blaise was reliving his hero moment to James just behind us. El and I rolled our eyes, as it went from being 30 or 40 walkers to being hundreds that Blaise seemed to now have taken out by hand.. 

"Let him have his moment" El whispered to me as i had gone to say something to Blaise, i closed my mouth and nodded

"Just this once" I said 

At that moment Daryl, Amy and Andrea broke apart and headed back towards us. 

"We've been talking" Said Amy looking at Daryl and Andrea "A lot has gone down today, Daryl helped you and then you saved us. I guess in this world now, helping each other or saving someones life is how you build trust... We want to invite you back to our community with us. Depending on what our leader, Rick says it could be permanent. At the very least, a couple of nights to crash and some food"

Me and El looked at each other

"You had us at food" I said "Thank you!" 

Daryl laughed "Well lets get going"

"What do you mean community? How many of you are there?" El asked interested

"It's a couple of streets walled off to keep out the dead" Said Andrea "Called Alexandria"


	6. Alexandria

We were out side a large gate. There was a metallic scrapping noise as it was dragged open from the inside and slowly Alexandria was revealed to us. The man who opened it stopped briefly when he saw us, with a small nod from Daryl however he carried on and closed the gate again behind us. 

"I am Father Gabriel" Said the man welcoming us with a half smile

"Wow" I breathed looking around "This place is all walled off?" 

"Wouldn't be much use if it wasn't" Said Daryl looking at me, i felt my cheeks starting to burn 

"So we should see your leader, Rick?" Said Blaise, Amy nodded to him

"Its up this way" Pointed Daryl leading us in to Alexandria "Let me fill him in first" And he knocked on a door to one of the house's, a curly brown haired man opened it, looked over us quickly and then looked at Daryl. They both went into the house and we sat on the curb outside waiting, it was a warm, sunny day and it felt good to just sit for a while and not have to keep looking around for walkers. Residents of Alexandria were watching us and talking amongst themselves. Clearly waiting for someone to give the Ok for them to speak to us. We didn't have to wait long, Daryl and the other man came back out of the house, the other man was grinning at Blaise. 

"I hear you saved Amy and Andrea?" Said the man hand outstretched towards Blaise, who shook it. The other residents seemed to take this as their que and started gathering around and listening. 

"Well your man Daryl saved me too" Said Blaise who'd never learnt to accept compliments very well

Rick looked at Blaise and considered for a few moments, then he turned to Amy and Andrea "Daryl has suggested that we let them stay a few days and see how it goes, would you agree with that?"

"Yeah Rick, we should let them stay, if they want to" Amy said, Andrea nodded in agreement

Rick then turned back to Blaise "Well there you have it, you're welcome to stay a couple of days and we shall see how it goes, but you should know. We are currently having trouble with another group. Staying may make you part of our group to them..Now Daryl tells me you've not eaten, so go and grab something to eat. I'll meet you back here in a couple of hours and you can decide if you wanna stay or go"

"Thank you" We all seemed to say at the same time. My head was swimming with the idea of a meal, but also with what Rick had said about this other group. I wondered if that was even true or if Rick didn't want us to stay and that was how he hoped to convince us to just leave. 'Food first' i told myself 'conspiracy theories later'.  
It didn't take long for us to be convinced of this other groups existence though, a few Alexandrian's had come to help us get something to eat and started telling us about The Saviours and there leader Negan. 

"He is a monster" Spat Andrea absentmindedly stabbing at her food as though she was picturing this Negan character "There was this other group a while ago now, they lived in this town called Woodbury and there leader called himself The Governor, at the time he seemed like the worst human being on the planet.. he kept walker heads in fish tanks for christ sake, but Negan is different. He wants us to basically be his slaves and if we refuse.. " she trailed off

"Well If we refuse we lose people, he killed two of our friends with his bat one night.. and more of us since. And he took Daryl and tortured him. He only got back about a week ago. He's had to hide.. er away from here for a while in case Negan came looking for him.." Said Amy sadly

As we ate, we were told of Negan's bat which the wacko had named Lucille, which had apparently claimed the lives of two men, Glenn and Abraham, and that also a young man named Spencer and a lady called Olivia had been victims of these saviours too. People were clearly still upset by these loss's, not that i blame them, the stuff they were saying sounded crazy. I shook my head in disbelief, 'all the time we were safe in our garden centre, this was happening outside i thought.. ' Suddenly i didn't want to eat anymore, i got up and walked away from all the talk of death and horror. El's eyes followed me across the room "Oi Jen, where you off too?" She called  
I looked back "Just want some air" 

I opened the front door and walked back out into Alexandria. Without all of the horror story's buzzing in my ears this place was actually beautiful. There was a small pond at the end of the street i headed for it and sat down on the grass bank, thinking. When i had first arrived, the idea of being able to stay and live here had given me butterflies. Not having to wander aimlessly and not having to look over our shoulders all the time for the dead sounded great, to meet new people, make new friends and contribute to this tiny town was like a dream come true. But now we knew the catch, some nut case with a baseball bat was out there and could come here at any moment. If we joined this group, we wouldn't be safe from him, if we left there was a chance we could move on without ever crossing his path.. But were we ever really safe? At least here we were safer from the dead.. 

I looked up, suddenly feeling eyes on me. There was Daryl watching me "What you sat here for?"

"Just thinking" I admitted "About staying here and the saviours.."

"You heard all about them now then?" Said Daryl looking slightly sheepish

I remembered suddenly they told me they had taken him, i wondered if i should say i knew or not, i decided to wing it "What they did to you" Daryl winced - that was a no then "all, killing your people and taking whatever they wanted. How have people become like this..." 

"Bad people were always bad people, its just that now there are no rules, you only have to answer to your own conscience on how far you'll go or what you'll do" Said Daryl bluntly

"Maybe that's true" I thought, Daryl looked at me

"If you wanted to leave, take no part in it, i'd get that" He spoke softly "But i think you, your group should stay"


	7. Should we stay or should we go?

I looked at Daryl was he asking me to stay, well us.. but me!?' I could feel my face getting warm again

"I'd have to speak to the others first Daryl, but I think i would like to stay, baseball bat idiot or not" I said "There is no way to be sure we wouldn't run into him out there somewhere if we left anyway.. You saved Blaise's life, he helped Amy and Andrea. Why stop helping each other now, it was dangerous then, its dangerous now. At least this time we have a warning about it" 

"You trying to convince me or yourself" Said Darly looking at me almost grinning

"Both of us.. and practising for the others. But Daryl if they want to leave, i'm going with them. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for them and we stick together" 

"Good code to have" Said Daryl before turning and walking away

I walked back to the house where El, James and Blaise were, still talking to everyone. I motioned to them to come with me. They each got up and thanked the people around them and headed over to me.

"Whats up?" Asked James

"We should talk" I said leading them outside "I think we should stay, if we can"

"Me too" Said Blaise immediately

El looked uncomfortable "I wanted to stay but the story's about this Negan guy, really put me off"

Jame's looked at her "Me too, but even with him around, we are safer in here than, out there, right?"

"Even if we left.. there is no guarantee we wouldn't run in to him out there somewhere.." I said calmly, the others even El nodded

"So we agreed then?" Said Blaise 

"Yeah" We said at the same time 

"Lets go speak to Rick again" Said Blaise "Don't forget we are only saying yes to a couple of days at the min anyway, its up to them after that if they want us here"

 

*********

 

Again Rick came out of his house to talk to us in the street. 'Wonder what he has in there he doesn't want us to see' i thought without saying anything

"So, i believe you've been brought up to date on the Saviours?" He asked steadily as though trying not to think about them

"We get the gist of it" Said Blaise "We want to stay, if thats ok. And I can't speak for my friends here.. But i'm all in, if you'll have me. I'll help you fight them"

James nodded "Same here" 

Me and El looked at each other and then turned to Rick "Fuck yeah" we said in unison. 

Rick looked at us, surprised but grateful. "Well alright then. We have a house free now at the end of the street, it was Spencer's house so.." He trailed off "Just pitch up in there tonight and we will get things sorted properly tomorrow. I'm Rick Grimes by the way, welcome to Alexandria" He shook each of our hands as we told him our names and then led us to the empty house. 

The house was clean, the photos had all been taken down, there were fresh sheets on the sofa, a pile of pillows left on a bed with no mattress. I looked around. It was better than anywhere we had stayed for a long time. Blaise and James positioned themselves one next to the door and one under the window. I let El have the couch and chucked a couple of pillows at Blaise and James. Girls kip first i said, eyes already closing so i didn't have to see James and Blaise rolling there eyes and grinning at each other. 

This has to be the comfiest floor ever.. or else i'm just to tired to care i thought. My last thought before drifting off was that Daryl had wanted us to stay... 

 

*********

 

Blaise and James were on first watch, we were pretty sure these people were alright, but like Blaise always said 'better to be prepared than sorry' 

Blaise and James talked for a while about the saviours and some of the story's they had been told by the Alexandrian's. And then talk turned to Amy and Andrea..

Blaise said "Look don't get me wrong.. they aren't unattractive ya know, but we been wandering around with them so long, they are more like sisters now.. Amy is new, and i don't know there is something about her that gives me a tingle in me pringle.. haha you know what i mean" 

James laughed "Yeah i know what you mean, but Amy seems so innocent. Andrea gotta bit of fire to her, don't you think?" 

Blaise chuckled again "Dude its better we both don't like the same one. They both good looking girls. I like Amy, you like Andrea. To be fair we don't even know if they single yet, or crazy bitches hahaha"

 

*********

Soon it was time to swop over and Blaise woke me and El up. 

"I let James fall asleep" Blasie admitted "... But only so i could have the sofa at shift change HA!" 

Through sleepy eyes i grinned at Blaise "A true hero" 

Me and El moved over to the door spot and Blaise plonked himself down on the couch, he fell asleep almost immediately 

 

El looked over checking the boys were both out of it. "Ok - spill it" 

"What?" i said 

"Ah don't play all innocent, you wanted to stay because you got a crush on Daryl! Haven't you!?" She said seeming to enjoy this girl gossip that we hadn't really had before

I sighed "I wanted to stay for the walls, and the houses, and the community and yes the people.. namely Daryl." 

As if i had only said 'Daryl' She looked triumphant as she said "I knew it" 

"How obvious was i?" I said 

"Oh don't worry Blaise and James were to distracted by those blonde sisters to noticed" Said El matter of factly

"I meant, do you think Daryl could tell?" I asked slightly sheepish

"Oh" She mused "I don't know, maybe"

"Great" I said sarcastically "And what about you? Why did you want to stay?"

"I knew you all did, and i know that even with this Negan asshat around, this is still safer than wandering around out there forever, plus.. " She glanced at me smiling "Rick is hot" 

I snorted "Oh god, not you too. Haha. The first time any of us see's new people in a while and we all turn into love sick puppies hahaha"


	8. The arrival of Negan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The other group we told you about, the Saviours, there here. Negan is with them!"

A week later, after we had officially been asked if would like to stay in Alexandria and met all the residents, Michonne a total badass who reminded me of Xena warrior princess and her partner Chad (who had some how found a stray cat and decided to rescue it and give it as a gift to Michonne, who later we found out had christened her Petit chasseur which was french for Tiny Hunter - Chase for short), Rosita, Father Gabriel, Tobin and many more, we woke to Daryl and Rick banging on the doors, the urgency of the knock shook us all awake in seconds. Blaise opened the door and Rick and Daryl walked in without hesitation. 

"You guys need to get up now" Said Rick quickly glancing over a half dressed El 

"Whats wrong?" Asked Blaise 

"The other group we told you about, the Saviours, there here. Negan is with them. You need to.." Rick trailed off not really knowing how to handle this situation, he hadn't expected Negans visit for a few more days

"What do you need us to do?" I asked looking from Rick to Daryl knowing we needed to just follow what they said 

"I don't know" Admitted Rick "They will probably have people posted around Alexandria watching, that's what id do. So there is no point in trying to get by them. And If we tried to hide you and they found you.." Again he trailed off but this time added "Well.. i'm guessing that wouldn't go down well" He looked to Daryl "But you need to hide" 

Daryl nodded, i looked at him, his face was steady but i had a feeling there was a battle going on behind his eyes, Negan was coming and Daryl had been taken prisoner by him and tortured. He was bound to be feeling conflicted about hiding and not fighting him. 

"I'll go with Daryl" I suggested without really thinking, he looked up at me "You shouldn't be on your own if they find you, Blaise lend me your gun" It wasn't a question and Blaise knew that.  
He looked at Rick his eyes asking if this was ok but not saying a word, Rick looked at Daryl, Who nodded. I smiled at my friends, silently wishing them luck and then armed with Blaise's gun me and Daryl left to find a place to hide.

"So.." I said quietly when we were outside "Where we going?" 

Daryl looked round at me "You know you didn't have to do that, I don't need no damn babysitter" 

"I know you don't Daryl. You have to look after me!" I was half serious, part of me didn't want to face this Negan guy. After a week of story's he was like the boogeyman. But the main reason i thought someone should stay with Daryl was I knew he wouldn't take risks with anyone else's life. After hearing about what happened to his friend Glenn and how he seemed to blame himself for it.. i knew he wouldn't take the chance of getting anyone else killed because of him. 

We hid in, what i hoped would be a good hiding place. It was an attic that had been converted into a games room for kids but Daryl said the Saviours hadn't ever been in there as the access point was in a kids room and out of view of the door. I had seen what he meant when we got there, without going in to the room, you wouldn't know it was there. Plus the attic had been split in to two 'rooms' so if a saviour did want to see what was in there they would be taken in to the larger of the two rooms which you accessed from the landing. 

When we got up there i noticed Daryl's crossbow was already in the room.. Looking round.. some of his clothes were too. And a mattress

"I thought they burnt most of the mattress's" I asked him in a whisper looking puzzled

Daryl suddenly grinned, a grin that could only be described as that of a child who had taken the last cookie when told not to.. "Oh they did" He said "I brought this back from a run a couple of days after i got back"

"Ha! Good for you!" I said understanding this was Daryl's personal 'Fuck you' to Negan "Wait.. so this is your bedroom?" 

"Yeah, Rick thought it would be the last place they would look if they ever came by unexpectantly .. like now" He said

"So i'm in Daryl Dixon's bedroom" I said with a smirk before i could stop myself. I blushed immediately.

He looked at me also smirking "First girl i've had up here too"

It happened without planning, without thought of what was going on outside. We both stepped towards each other simultaneously, his hands rising up to my face slowly and then suddenly our lips met.. 

In my head i burst into song "I'm kissing DARYL!!!"


	9. Something Old, Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan's just got married - Again..

El, Blaise, James and Rick watched as Jen and Daryl left. 

Rick looked at the three faces staring at him, waiting for instruction. He sighed. "I guess just go about your day and if you have to talk to a saviour, you're new here. Best to keep to the truth as much as possible so no one slips up. Do not mention Daryl though or your friend Jen, it will raise questions. If they ask you to get them anything - just do what they say. I have to go now. Negan will be waiting" He said and turned to leave

El put her hand on his arm briefly "It'll be ok" She said reassuringly, Rick nodded and left

Rick walked along the street noticing as he did that the hairs on his arms were tingling where El had touched him. 'No time to think about that right now' He thought. Up the street he was joined by Amy and Andrea who walked with him to meet the saviours. They were all silent as they approached the gate. 

Negan was there, smiling. "Well, about time Prick" 

"We weren't expecting you for another couple of weeks, you're early" Said Rick hoping his voice wasn't giving away his rage at seeing the man who killed two of his closest friends.

"Well, this is a social call.. kinda.. We aren't here for the pick up Prick, so relax" Said Negan as Rick, Amy and Andrea drew up in front of him. Negan paused and looked at Amy and Andrea with flirty  
raised eyebrows, he winked at them "Ladies" In response Amy and Andrea looked at him as though hoping that if they stared hard enough his head may explode right in front of them. "Always a pleasure" finished Negan cheekily. 

Rick looked at the van behind Negan, Negan noticing this also turned around to look. "Come on out" He shouted towards the van, turning back to Rick, Amy and Andrea he added "Got someone i'd like you to meet" Rick watched as the van door opened slowly and a woman he'd never seen before got out and slowly walked over. She was wearing a very pretty, very clean black dress. Her hair had lose curls in it and most oddly for an apoclypse.. she was wearing lipstick. 

"THIS" Said Negan almost in a shout "Is my newest wife. Jessica." Bending in towards Rick and whispering so only he could hear he added "Isn't she smoking hot?" 

Jessica walked over and stood by Negan, keeping her eyes on the ground, her manner was not that of a happy newly wed, but instead more that of an obedient mistress. It was as though she didn't want to be there. But would do whatever Negan asked. 

Rick looked from her to Negan blankly. Negan looked back at Rick, the smile on his face had disappeared. 

"Well?" He said looking at Rick expectantly 

Rick thinking he meant that he wanted an answer to weather she was hot or not said "Yeah she's hot" Without warning Negan punched him square in the jaw, with enough force to make Rick stumble back a few steps. Amy and Andrea both made movements towards Negan. But Rick held up his hand, halting their advance. "No!" He said firmly

Negan was smiling again now "Wow, you really are a prick aren't you. I tell you i just married this woman and your first thought is to hit on her right in front of me? No congratulations.. "

Realising his mistake Rick quickly said "Congratulations!" 

Negan eyed him thoughtfully "That's better. And since you stopped this .. vicious attack in the process" He said laughing towards Amy and Andrea "I guess I can forgive you this time" 

Negan then turned his attention to his new bride "Well now sweetheart, where are your manners.. Aren't you going to say hello" 

Jessica looked up, looked at Amy, Andrea and Rick nodded and dryly said "Hello" 

Trying to avoid another fist in the face Rick quickly said "Hello" before turning back to Negan "What do you want?"

"Thank you for asking, as i'm sure your aware there is a tradition that when someone gets married they get - something old, something new, and so on" Said Negan barely containing his childish glee at making Rick squirm "That's what i want, for my lovely new wife you see. I want something new, something old.. What the hell was the other stuff Jess?"

"Something borrowed and something blue" She said looking at Rick, with an apologetic expression on her face. That Negan hadn't seen.

"You want a wedding present?" Spat Amy but she was silenced by a glance from Rick 

"Don't you catch on fast blondie" Said Negan sarcastically "You have an hour Prick, to come up with something fitting for my blushing bride here. Meantime, someone get us some damn lemonade" He looked at Jessica who looked back at him "See babe, men aren't all bad at shopping" He winked at her and once again she lower her gaze to the ground, Negan pouted before rounding on Amy and Andrea "Blacks really not her colour, find her a new dress, it can be the something borrowed. Bonus points if it happens to be blue"

And with that Negan walked over to Ricks front porch with Jessica following him slowly. And Rick, Amy and Andrea set out to find the bride and groom there offerings.


	10. Stuff and Things and Wedding Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Searching Alexandria in pairs for presents for Negan's new wife

Elspeth kept her head down as she walked past the saviours van trying not to draw attention to herself, she caught up with Rick. 

"Are you ok? We saw him punch you, whats happening?" She had such concern in her face that Rick felt quiet embarrassed she had seen him get hit by Negan. 

"Negan has a new wife.. according to Carl he seems to have some kind of collection of wives. Anyway he asked me if she was hot and punched me for saying she was. But I don't think he would of liked it if I had said she wasn't either, pretty sure he just wanted a reason to hit me" Said Rick not looking at El "Anyway we have to give them wedding presents - something old, and new, borrowed and blue. And we have an hour to come up with something"

El ignored her impulse to ask Rick if he had really thought that Negan's new wife was hot. "He is a pig!" She said after glancing around to make sure she wouldn't be heard "And who in there right mind could fall in love with someone like that" 

"I don't think that's whats happening" Said Rick "He has multiple wive's, i think its more of a statement. He must protect them - for there, er.." Rick tried to find the right word and ended up landing on "services"

"Oh that is gross" Said El when she realised what he meant "What are you going to give them?" 

"I don't know" Said Rick suddenly stopping and turning to El "What do you think?" 

El looked at him, thinking "OK.. something old... does she have a wedding ring?" 

"I didn't check but probably not?" Said Rick confused.. 

"Ok how about this ring" She pulled a ring off her own finger and handed it to Rick 

Rick looked at her and suddenly said "Are you married?" 

El blushed "No, it was my gran mother's, passed down. But i don't need a piece of metal to remember her or my mother, so take it" 

Rick looked at her "If you're sure?" El just gave him a 'shut up' look

"So something old. Check. Next.. something new" She paused thinking "How are we meant to get something new?"

"Yeah - i don't know.." Said Rick thinking about it too

"Does it have to be like something they can keep or could it be food? Like didn't Michonne and Chad come back from a run yesterday with a load of fruit from that farm a few miles away"

Realising where she was going with this Rick said "That's perfect! They had a few strawberries!" 

"Lets go and get them before they get eaten" smiled El "See, you got this" 

 

***********

 

Meanwhile Blaise and James had caught up with Andrea and Amy. 

"A god damn dress! Seriously!" Spat Amy 

"Lets just get it done, so they leave!" Said Andrea "Oh shit"

"What?" Asked Amy looking around quickly

"I've got to go back and ask her what size she wears"

"Fuck that, and fuck her stupid dress" Said Amy getting worked up

Blaise looked at her, he hadn't seen her this angry before. She was beautiful normally but there was a fire in her eyes now that really caught his attention. 

"Listen love, I get you're pissed - and with good reason, but you need to keep it down. There are saviours wandering around here and we don't want to start something we ain't ready for" He said to her calmly "We need to be ready, or we all die. That day will come, but it ain't today, so lets find that damn dress"

"Besides" said Andrea "Its not like we wear them anymore. Not very practical, just think of it as Negan is taking away our rubbish" 

Amy grinned at her "Bin man" 

Andrea smiled back at her sister "Exactly. I'm going to go and find out her size" 

"Do you want me to come with you?" Asked James

"Best not to draw attention, we don't know how Negan will react to our group getting bigger" She said but smiled thankfully at him and turned to walk back to Negan and Jessica

 

************

 

"You could smile you know, It is your wedding day" Said Negan to Jessica as they sat on the chairs outside Rick's house, not noticing Carl who had been watching from the window as he disappeared backwards into his house quickly

Jessica looked at Negan, pictured slapping him in his big smary face and smiled

Negan smiled back "So pretty when you smile"

"Thank you" Said Jessica curtly. She wondered once again how the hell she was in this situation, she had only been in this part of the country on holiday for a Supernatural convention, it had been brilliant, the first vacation she'd taken alone, she'd met her idols. She'd partied, she'd drank with new friends and then gone back to her hotel. Then watching the news the next morning and seeing that all flights had been cancelled due to some weird illness and rioting she'd been stuck here. She'd been stuck here ever since. She'd somehow survived the craziness of the next year by joining a small group of people she met in the hotel, one by one though they had perished. One man taking his own life after his wife was swarmed and eaten in front of him by walkers. She had witnessed some truly awful things, she had eaten things that she'd found in other peoples abandoned houses, and she had killed a man, she'd killed walkers, she doubted there was anyone still alive today who hadn't at least killed a couple of the those, but she had killed an alive man. And the thought sometimes haunted her and sometimes comforted her, he had attacked and she defended herself. She didn't feel sorry for him, it was his fault he was dead, but she did feel slightly unclean from it, like it was a scar that would never go away.  
She looked over to Negan, this man was such an arsehole, she felt like when the time came that he tried to touch her, she would kill him.. 'Even if he is hot'... came another little voice in her head  
She swallowed as one of the woman that Negan had been speaking to approached.

"Negan" Said Andrea, Negan tilted his head to the side and squinted 

"Blondie 2, I don't see a dress?" He said dangerously as though daring her to try an advance on him again

"I forgot to get your new wives dress size" Said Andrea firmly to hide how dumb she felt

Negan clapped his hands "Ah well... "He looked at Jess, who glanced back at him "Why don't you take her with you, that way she can pick whatever she like's and we can get things moving" 

Jessica looked at him worriedly, Negan smirked "You'll be fine, Andrea here will take good care of you. Wont you, Andrea?" He asked sternly 

Andrea nodded and Jessica rose from her chair and followed her


	11. Offerings for the Bride

Daryl and I broke apart, hearing a door slam downstairs. Someone had just come into the house. I looked at Daryl with wide eyes, he pressed a finger to his lips and motioned me to remain quiet. I nodded. We had no way of knowing if it was a friend beneath us, or a saviour. My heart still thumping from the kiss, I was sure Daryl could hear it, the thought made me blush. 

I lightly took a step backwards. Daryl remained still, listening hard. We could hear steps coming up the stairs, silently i prayed we weren't about to be discovered by Negan or his men. Daryl carefully moved to the side of the room where his crossbow was, picking it up and pointing it at the small access to the attic room, prepared. We waited with baited breath, then suddenly we heard a voice. Daryl looked at me puzzled, clearly not recognising the voice that spoke. But then I suddenly realised.. I did, I knew that voice from somewhere. I couldn't place it straight away, but i was sure I knew the woman who was speaking.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what else to say" Came the voice

We heard Andrea respond "You can just tell me what size dress you are so i can get you something" At the sound of her voice Daryl seemed to relax the slightest bit.

The woman spoke again "I'm a size 10"

"Ok. There are some clothes in the wardrobe, lets see" From the small attic hide out we could the scrapping sound of metal clothes hangers being pulled out of the wardrobe. 

"How about this one?" Said Andrea

I was desperate to remember who the other woman was. A small part of me wanted to peak out and see if i could see her but i knew how stupid that would have been and remained still and silent. I looked over to Daryl who looked very confused, he caught me looking a him and gave me a quick half smile to reassure me. As he looked away it hit me "Jessica" I breathed. 

He looked back at me sharply. "I know her" I whispered carefully

 

************

 

Blaise, James and Amy had joined up with Rick and El and been helping them with the something new, something borrowed and something blue task. Amy had found a pair of blue high heels, she looked over to Rick smiling "Blue and perfectly useless in this world, lets hope they fit her" Rick grinned back to her almost enjoying this task now they had agreed to find things that would be suitable but totally impractical, given the current state of the world. 

James and Blaise had discovered an old wedding album in the house they had been living in "Here's the something borrowed" Said James

Rick looked at them "Perfect"

"I think that's it once, Michonne brings those strawberries over. Lets go and see if those shoes fit her" Said Amy 

Outside the house they saw Michonne and Chad walking over to them. Michonne looked very annoyed as she handed a small tub of strawberries over to Rick. "She'd been looking forward to them" Chad explained patting her shoulder "You still have your apple" He said quietly as though not wanting Rick to hear and request that too, she looked at him smiling

"Its not the same but yeah i do" 

Rick thanked them and they continued back towards Rick's house where Negan and Jessica had been waiting, Blaise and James cut off on the way and went back in to there home. As Amy and Rick approached the porch they realised Jessica wasn't there. 

Negan sat up "Cutting it close Rick, lets see what you've got then" 

Amy placed the blue shoes on the little wooden table next to Negan, Rick put down the strawberries and photo album, and then pulled El's gran mothers ring out of his pocket and handed it with a twinge of guilt to Negan. Negan pursed his lips together. 

"My, My, ok so something old?" Rick pointed to the ring "Something new?" Rick pointed to the strawberries "Which would make this the something crap" Negan pointed to the photo album "and these the something blue! And the dress?" He added enjoying Ricks slight wince when he expressed his disapproval of the photo album 

"Andrea was getting her size?" Said Amy 

"Ah well i'm sure they will be along at any moment. You got a back up blue thing? or do you just happen to know Jess's shoe size?" He said looking at the blue shoes 

 

**************

Andrea had pulled out a lovely patchwork demin dress 'She is so not having this' she thought throwing it to one side.

"What about this one?" She said as she pulled out a bright white dress "I know its not a wedding dress, but its white" 

Jess shrugged "Yeah nice" 

"Does he want you to put it on now?" Andrea wondered out loud

Jessica took the dress off her "Its best i put it on now and if he asks why I've put it on now, you can say we were making sure he approved or something" 

Andrea looked at her "Why did you marry him?" She blurted out without thinking

"He saved my life, I was walking around, hungry and alone and i passed out. I woke up to him and a couple of his men shooting some walkers that were coming towards me. He didn't force me to marry him as such, but he made it very clear that i owed him. And i'd have to work it off and earn my keep doing horrible jobs or i could marry him and he'd look after me. I thought he was joking at first. But I agreed when i saw some of the things he makes people do, they have a fence almost made entirely out of the dead. One of his 'wives' ran away or something last week I've heard. I think i'm her replacement. I didn't know him properly when i agreed and everything I've heard about him since.. well i didn't dare say no"

Andrea looked at her sadly, and nodded, her opinion of the girl suddenly changing so dramatically, she suddenly felt so sorry for her. She was trapped the same way they were. "Lets try this on you, I bet it will look beautiful" She gave Jessica a kind smile

 

*************

Andrea and Jess walked back over to Negan. Who stood up when he saw them coming, he watched as his new wife walked towards him, the black dress changed for a clean, bright white one, it flowed down her skin from the frilly shoulder straps to a very flattering bust of lace patterns and stretched down in almost a patchwork effect to her feet on which she now had a matching white pair of slip on dolly shoes. 

Amy and Rick turned around to see what Negan was looking at. Rick turned back towards Negan quickly not wanting to give him a reason to try and hit him again. But Negan barely noticed him. 

"Well fuck me sideways" He said smiling "Now it's a wedding"


	12. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding Night - part 1

Negan looked at Jessica "I was right, black really wasn't your colour" 

Unwillingly Jessica blushed looking at him 'ugh stop it' she thought to herself. 

Negan continued to watch Jessica as Rick offered her the strawberries, shoes and photo album. Looking at Rick she said "Thank you" 

Negan grinned to himself, suddenly remembering an article he'd read in a hospital waiting room years ago about how eating strawberries and raspberries can improve your sex life. He looked down, away from the people in front of him and let out a small chuckle. When he looked back up he saw everyone looking at him "Oh i'm sorry - private joke" He said looking back at Jess

"Ok lets roll, Simon!!" He suddenly shouted. Rick turned round quickly, he hadn't known Simon was even here "You find him?" 

"Nope, and we checked every house" Simon was eyeing Rick suspiciously. That's when Rick realised, all this crap about gifts for Negan's new wife was a distraction. Negan had been keeping him busy while his men had been looking for Daryl. Rick had felt stupid anyway, getting gifts for Negan and his latest wife, but now he felt ridiculous. Seething with rage, it took all of him to keep his mouth shut.   
'They didn't find him' He thought to steady his anger 'That's all that matters. And now they are leaving so don't say anything stupid' 

Negan looked at Simon "Ok, well let's go then. Things to see and people to do.. HA! I mean, people to see and things to do.. " Looking at Jess grinning as though he wasn't the only one laughing at his own joke

 

*************

There were three small knocks on the access door to the attic room. And Daryl instantly relaxed "That's Rick" He said looking at me. I sighed and slid down the wall and sat on Daryl's mattress. Rick opened the hatch. 

"They've gone, but Daryl they were looking for you. Best to stay up here tonight in case Negan's posted anyone to watch out for you" Said Rick then he turned to me "You alright?"

"I'm fine, but Rick i'm sure i knew that woman. What was her name?" I asked quickly

"Jessica, Negan's new wife" Said Rick facetiously. Me and Daryl looked at each other 

"I know her. I was with her the last week before the outbreak. She isn't even from round here. We were friends online for ages and met up at a Supernatural Convention. She's my friend" I said 

"Well she's Negan's wife now" Said Rick thinking "I doubt he'd bring her back here again now anyway. He's played that card - had us looking round like idiots for gifts for her while Simon and his group searched for Daryl. I didn't even know they were here until they were leaving" He admitted 

"That could have been a good thing, you may have behaved differently with out meaning to if you knew they were looking, it could have given Daryl away" I said

"I guess that's true" Said Rick

"Yeah don't even worry about that man" Said Daryl "I'm still here - holding the title for hide and seek Champion" He joked to try and show Rick he was ok

Rick smiled at him "Ok, well i'll bring you some grub up in an hour" 

I made to follow him out, Rick turned and said "Look best you both stay up here for tonight. It will look odd if a girl none of the saviours had seen suddenly appears from no where. If there are any watching we need to be cautious"

'Spend a night in Daryl's bedroom' I thought to myself 'the sacrifices I have to make' I smiled to Rick and just said "Yeah ok" 

 

*************

 

The drive back to the sanctuary was long, and awkward. Jess watched the roads zipping by through the window, trying to ignore Negans stare's and yet almost finding herself playing up to the attention.. 

'Ok he's an asshole, but that doesn't change the fact that he is a gorgeous looking man' She thought. The macho bullshit that men had tried to throw about before the outbreak, had always been a real turn off to her. And she'd never been one for creating drama. It wasn't something she thought she liked or wanted. But now that they were out of Alexandria she allowed herself to reply Negan punching Rick, in her mind. She knew he hadn't done anything to deserve it really, and she'd felt guilt for being the reason for it in a way.. but it didn't mean she hadn't found it a turn on too. She belonged to Negan. She was his and.. this was their wedding night.. She found herself curling her hands up in her lap. 'Stop it!' She thought to herself hoping no one could tell her insides were squirming

When they pulled up to the sanctuary, Negan opened the van door, jumped down and offered her a hand. Without thinking she accepted it and stepped out. Nearby several saviour workers stopped to look at her. She knew they were looking at her she turned her face away from them, cheeks burning. Negan looked at her "Oh come on, it can't be the first time you've had so much male attention"

She looked at him thoughtfully "I haven't ever been married before" 

He raised his eyebrows in surprise, then turned on the workers "Get on with your shit" He yelled before turning back to Jessica "Better?"

She nodded "Yes" 'oh my god Jess what are you doing? Are you really flirting with this man. Are you really testing how far you can push him.. Worked though didn't it' She thought to herself

"Simon" Called Negan suddenly again watching Jess's face almost hungrily "Spread the word - I'm in a meeting for the rest of the night. Unless it's an emergency or that little shit Daryl turns up"  
He winked at Simon and led Jess into the sanctuary towards his own room.

 

*********

 

It was dark and we only had a small camping lantern in Daryl's room to see by. He'd pulled the blanket that had been hung up on the slanted wall down and tied the ends down so that the light couldn't be seen through any cracks in the roof. Some of those cracks looked like they had been caused by arrows being shot in to the wall - but i didn't say anything and I wasn't complaining about the dull lantern either it meant he'd come and sat nearer to me. After Rick had left we had briefly discussed how i knew Jessica and then he'd returned with some food for us for the evening and then he'd left again. And that was it. No one was going to come and knock on the door. We couldn't leave the house, and if we left the attic to use the toilet or get some water we couldn't turn any lights on as it was supposed to be an empty house.   
Neither of us had mentioned the kiss. I wondered for a moment if i had imagined it. The silence was deafening and i couldn't stand it any more.

"Daryl" I said knowing he'd looked up but not meeting his eye "I'm sorry, if before was.. bad timing or.." 

Daryl clearly realised what i was talking about and spoke softly "Is there such a thing as good timing these days? I remember someone saying once that life was made up of moments. That.. before isn't one i'm gonna regret" He started to moved closer to me. A sudden nervousness washed over me as I looked up in to his eyes, that were getting closer and then shut as he closed in for a kiss.   
My stomach tied in knots 'oh my god' i thought to myself kissing him back. This wasn't like before, with the first kiss, it had been unexpected and we both had known in that moment it was just going to be a kiss. In this moment there was not going to be any thing to stop us, except us. 

 

*********

"Drink?" Asked Negan

"What is it?" Said Jess looking at him 'Like that matters' She thought 'I'm gonna drink whatever he has to offer. If this night is headed where it seems to be headed.. I'm gonna need it' 

"Tequila" Said Negan "With orange juice, gotta be getting our vitamins now haven't we"

"My favourite" Said Jess cursing herself in her head for saying that 'Could have just said ok, but no - Its my favourite. Get it together Jess'

"Listen" Said Negan whilst pouring her and himself two large drinks "These are gonna be strong, orange juice is harder to come by these days than tequila so the proportions are gonna be the fun way round" He winked at her and handed her a drink. He took a sip of his own and made a noise to indicate that it was indeed strong. Placing the drink back on the table before taking off his black leather jacket. 

'Oh shit' Jess thought gulping down some of her drink 'Had to be buff an all didn't you, you bastard' 

"I'm gonna take a shower" Said Negan to Jess's surprise and he left the room

Jess took the opportunity to drink more, she finished her glass quickly. Deciding she needed some more she walked over to the bathroom door which Negan had left slightly open and called to him  
"Do you mind if i make myself another drink?" 

Negan, not sounding surprised at simply said "Go ahead" It occurred to her that maybe he had left the drinks out deliberately for her.. 

Before she turned to go and pour herself another drink she couldn't resist the urge to peek in to the bathroom. She saw Negan naked with his back to her, he hadn't seen her and she moved away from the door quickly. It was undeniable now. She was totally crushing on him. She walked over to the table with the alcohol.. Poured herself a shot of tequila, downed it and slipped her dress off and lay it on the chair next to the bed. 'Screw it' She thought 'If it's going to happen anyway i don't have to let him have all the control and there's no reason for me not to enjoy it'

She put on the blue heels and walked back to the bathroom door in her underwear. And knocked. "Mind if i join you?"


	13. The Morning After The Night Before

I woke up with a start the next morning, confused for a minute before I remembered where I was. 'Wow' I thought 'That really happened?' I'd kissed Daryl and fallen asleep in his arms. But looking around i suddenly got a sinking feeling as i noted that Daryl wasn't there. I realised that Daryl's jacket was lay over me like a blanket. Not remembering putting it there myself i grinned as i thought of Daryl tucking me in. But then if that was the case where the hell was he now? 

I felt foolish not knowing weather to stay or leave. Would he come back expecting me to still be asleep or had he left to avoid talking about the 'heavy petting' that had gone on last night. I thought for a second about just going back to sleep and hoping he would be back when i woke up again. But at that moment the access door swung upwards and Daryl climbed in to the attic room. I sat up. 

"Didn't wanna wake ya" He said as he came and settled himself across from me

"You didn't, I woke up a few minutes ago" I said and trying to keep my voice casual added "Where'd you go?"

Daryl looked at me "Breakfast" He said with a tone implying that should have been obvious 

I let out a small laugh "What you having?"

"WE, are having a tin of out of date rice pudding - so don't say i never do owt for ya!" He chucked a plastic spoon at me with a grin

I relaxed, all of my doubt had vanished, he was being ok with me, better than ok. He'd brought a breakfast for us to share. The was no trace of the awkwardness i had feared. The atmosphere was comfortable, slightly romantic - plastic spoons an all. Daryl opened the can of rice pudding, gave it a quick sniff, decided it was safe and tested a spoonful before offering it to me. 

"Breakfast in bed" I said taking the rice pudding from him with a smile and tasting a mouthful. It wasn't great, but at the same time it was the best breakfast i'd ever had. "Thanks"

 

*********** 

 

Jessica opened her eyes. Her head pounding. She realised she had her head resting on Negan's arm and her arm around his chest. She peeled herself off his naked torso. Grabbed a sheet to cover herself as she realised she had nothing on. She wandered into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. There was battle going on in her head. Like her shoulder angel and devil replaying the nights activities, 'it was amazing' said her shoulder devil, 'it was a one off to give him what he wanted to get it over with' said the angel 'you loved it and you know it' Said the devil 

She heard Negan stirring in the next room. Quickly running her fingers through her hair to straighten it out as best she could and wiping the smudged lipstick stains from around her mouth she quickly accepted that was as good as it was gonna get without any of her make up Negan had given her. She pulled the bed sheet up and wrapped it around her chest making sure it covered everything. She walked back in to the bedroom as Negan was just sitting up. He looked at her seemingly searching for the right words. 

"Best wedding night yet" He said wiggling his eyebrows at her, she cringed, he clearly had meant it as some kind compliment but all it did was remind her that he had six other wives.  
Jess settled herself on the bed next to him wondering how much influence over him last night had earn't her. She decided to test it, keeping her voice playful "Maybe i should get a honeymoon then?" 

Negan looked at her, deciding to play along he answered "Oh course - we leave for Italy tonight" 

"Pizza or pasta?" Jess said wanting every scrap of information Negan would let slip. 

"Pasta. And wine" Said Negan 

"It's a date then" She said and before he could reply she added "Can i take a shower?" 

Negan raised his eyebrows and pouted for a second "Only if I get to join you" 

Jess should have seen that one coming. She smiled at him and rose up off the bed and began walking towards the bathroom again.. dropping the bed sheet as she went and giving Negan a full view of her bare derriere. She heard him getting out of bed and following her but forced herself not to look back at him.

 

***********

 

Meanwhile ; Morgan, Carol, Ezekiel and other soldiers from the kingdom had carefully marked there path and were marching out. Banners raised, heading towards Alexandria.


	14. Hilltop

Maggie had been training Michael and Enid, along with many others from the Hilltop colony to shoot. Always pretending the target was Negan's head. She never missed anymore. Eugene's bullet making recipe had been invaluable. Some how they had managed to make a impressive number of bullets and Maggie was convinced they were ready.. What else could she teach them? They could all shoot to a decent standard now. They all knew how to fight hand to hand to an adequate standard thanks to Jesus. And they had made small metal sheets to hang over there front under there clothes that were bullet proof, offering them some hidden amour. 

This was as prepared as they were going to be. 'Its time' She thought looking down at Glenn's grave. She put a hand on the ground as though longing for him to somehow take hold of her hand and squeeze it reassuringly. Of course no hand came to her and instead a tear rolled down her cheek as she stood up and back away. With a nod to both graves on the ground before her, she turned and walked towards her 'troop' that were all standing in an orderly line awaiting her orders. 

She stopped in front of them, with Jesus standing behind her to the left, looking at their face's. Her speech began "We can win against the saviours. We can make it, but we can only make it together...."

 

*********

 

Me and Daryl had come down out of hiding after finishing off the rice pudding. We were met by what must have been all the Alexandrian's, except for Eric who was looking after Judith. 

Clearly sensing something was up Daryl asked Rick "Whats going on?"

Rick looked at him "Are you sick of hiding yet?" Daryl looked at him with a smile spreading across his face as Rick help up a bucket full of bullets "From hilltop with love" He smiled. 

Blaise, El and James were there, as well as Amy, Andrea, Michonne, Chad. They suddenly parted to reveal a woman i hadn't seen before. But Daryl shot forward to hug her. "Maggie? You're here?" He asked as he released her

Maggie smiled at him "It's time" Daryl nodded. Noticing Jesus to her left he nodded to him, then behind him.. Michael, Enid.. nearly all of the Hilltop group were here. 

Daryl sighed gratefully "Finally" 

I was introduced to Maggie and her group. She seemed strong and determined. I instantly liked her.


	15. The head wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could Jess really be falling for Negan?

It had started with lust for both of them, she knew that. But over the past week she's spent every night with him. His other wives seemed confused but happy. She didn't think any of them felt the way she had started to, none of them understood him the way she now did, no doubt they were glad to be left alone and still receive the protection that came with the job title of being one of Negan's wives. They didn't talk to her much at all, but she didn't care. She had become almost like 'the head wife'. 

At first she had hated Negan for his control freak ways, but being by his side, being his favoured.. it had changed her. And him. They had talked about things she hadn't expected him to ever open up to her about. Like his late wife, Lucille. Who he talked about with such nostalgia it nearly broke her heart. 

One week after there 'wedding night' Jess surprised him with pasta and wine. They had ate, drunk and talked all night. At the end of the night Negan had surprised her with a beautiful ring.  
"From our friends at Alexandria" He told her "I didn't give it to you then because I only give jewellery to special women in my life. My first wife Lucille and now you" He looked at her intently "Jess.. You are something else" 

She had let him slip the ring on her finger and admire it on her hand for a few seconds before taking his face in her hands "I thought you were a monster, but you're just a man, a man who has done some monstrous things, but who hasn't in this world now, in order to survive. I doubt there is a person alive who hasn't killed someone. And what you've taken on and built, to keep these people alive. Yes its been hard and dangerous and bloody at times. But that's what life is now. And i would take this over wondering alone out there any day. You need to know, even the people who are scared of you here, they owe you there live's. And they need to be scared of you Negan. That's how you keep control in a world that has been crumbling around us, we need a strong leader, we need someone like you, willing to do difficult monstrous things to keep the order. Without order.. without rules, everything falls apart so fast" She looks in to his glistening eyes as he stares back at her "Its ok. I understand. I get it. You don't enjoy hurting or killing people. But you can't show people your human side or you become a man in their eyes, instead of a monster. And a man can be beaten. So be a monster for them and then be a man for me"

Negan took a deep breath. He hadn't allowed himself to feel vulnerable since he'd lost his beautiful Lucille. He had never thought he would experience anything even close to what he had with her, but here once again, somehow someone understood why he was the way he was, and not only understood it, but accepted it. Feeling himself losing the control he's created he grabbed Jess and kissed her hard, she gasped as he threw her on to the bed.. 

 

************

 

The next morning, Negan woke up happy. Happier than he had been for years. He looked over at Jess sleeping beside him. He suddenly wondered if he had any need for his other wive's at all. 

They got up and Jess accompanied him as he made his rounds. Checking people were taking care of their responsibilities. There was a rumour flying around that Hilltop had been abandoned. Negan called for an assembly immediately wanting answers. 

"Simon. What the fuck am i hearing about Hilltop?" Negan demanded 

Simon stepped forward dragging an older man by the scruff of his neck "This is Gregory, Hilltops former leader! Tell him what you just told me"

Gregory didn't need telling twice, betraying the people he had claimed to care about came so easily to him, if it meant saving his own life "They packed up and left" He paused there was no going back now "They left for a place called Alexandria. With a girl leading them, Marsha or Maggie or something" 

Negan glared down at him but didn't speak. Jess tapped him on the shoulder "Wasn't Maggie the name of the wife of one the men you killed?" Negan nodded

"She's supposed to be dead" Said Negan calmly 

"So he's been hiding her at hilltop?" Asked Jess trying to piece it all together 

Negan looked up sharply "You knew she was at hilltop, you knew about Alexandria.. You claim to cooperate with us and yet you with held this information from us..." Said Negan dangerously "And now this woman, who I was told was dead has led all of your people to Alexandria?" 

Gregory gawped at him "I.. I didn't know, I didn't know where she was from until they were leaving" 

"Funny, I don't believe you.. Simon!" Negan shouted. Simon who was still holding Gregory by scruff of his neck, understood his order without needing the word. He quickly pulled his long knife from his belt and slit Gregorys throat. Gregory gurgled as blood poured from his neck down his shirt. He dropped to his knees, the look of horrified surprise still on his face as he finally fell forward, with a crunch that was his nose meeting the concrete, a pool of blood expanding across the ground from beneath him.

Jess completely unfazed by what had just happened turned to Negan and took his hand in hers "This Maggie, if she loved her husband like i love you.. one way or another she'll come for you. What do we do now?"

"NOW WE GO TO WAR" Bellowed Negan


	16. The McCallister Warfare Plan

Morgan, Carol, Ezekiel and the others from The Kingdom had arrived at Alexandria a few days earlier, living conditions were tight now. House's were filled, but Rick had said that was good in case they were attacked at night, they needed to be together, they were now united for when the saviours arrived.

They had extra people manning the wall at night to keep watch. Every day there were classes to teach as many people as much first aid as possible. Maggie had told us that we all needed to be prepared not only to fight, but to be ready to help a friend that had been injured, "The more of us who know how to help someone, the more chance we all have of surviving" 

Chad, Michonne and Daryl had been out on a run. There was much chatter about the strange collection of supplies they had brought back.. There were several large bedsheets all the same blue colour that Michael, Enid and Carl were now busy cutting into strips and handing them to people to tie around there arms as a sign, so they were easily recognisable to each other as being on the same side. They continued to unpack the car of supplies, a few torches in case the saviours attacked at night, solar lights, batteries, a few tubs of large nails, a hammer, glow in the dark paint, lots of strong fishing wire, water balloons, a plastic container full of petrol, and a lot of rope and a couple of remote control cars.

"You were right. Wyevale was worth the trip" Said Daryl to me as i approached 

I smiled "Did you get everything?" 

"Yeah" He said "Everything for each of your wackado idea's" 

"Well I realised that's my talent, I over think things and sometimes its not good. But in this case.." I smiled "I came up with the McCallister Warfare Plan"

"That kid kicked ass" Said Daryl grabbing the hammer and nails "Lets go and find the wood" 

I couldn't stop myself from giggling. 

Daryl looked round realising what i was laughing at and jokingly said "You dirty bitch" 

 

***********

 

Working and digging out side the wall was risky, for every three people working there was a forth keeping watch over them, for walkers or saviours. 

Blaise, El and James were digging some of shallow pits, with Amy standing watch near them. Not to far off to the right was Rick, Chad and Michonne digging some more pits with Andrea guarding them. They knew if the saviours snuck up on them they would need the warning from the guards, to have a chance of getting back into Alexandria alive. Plus they had more to do out here than just the pits..

Daryl was walking around handing people small bits of wood that had a dozen nails hammered in to them, they were placed in to the pits sharp side up and then were slightly covered with leaves and twigs. I was following him round roughly mapping where the pits were on a piece of paper so i could make copies for people later and if anyone needed to try and escape they could avoid them. We had painted several large rocks with glow in the dark paint and marked several trees too, then we set the solar lights close to the glow paint markers.. 

"If they attack by night we will have more chance of seeing them if they move in front of the glow paint or solar lights" I explained to Rick and the others who had looked confused

After the pits were done we moved in closer to Alexandria. "Now for the trip wires" Said Blaise looking proudly at me "Don't know how you came up with all this but i'm so glad your on our side right now"

"Didn't you ever watch Home Alone?" I asked 

He looked up "Yeah" He was grinning " Oh this is just to good" 

"After this, the petrol" I said marking more spots on my make shift map of where there were safe ways to escape for any of our side. 

 

***********

 

Rick looked up at me, with a cross between awe and disbelief on his face. "Water balloons? Its so crazy its kinda brilliant" 

A few dozen small water balloons had been tied at invertval's along the rope which was trailed along the floor around the outside of Alexandria for as far as it would go.. 

I looked around happily at everyone "I think we're done out here, Lets get back in"

I watched as King Ezekiel and Carol led the group back towards the gate. Morgan and Rick were next, talking. I heard Rick saying he was glad that Morgan was with us, glad that he was going to fight with us. Then Amy, Blaise, Andrea and James walking in, in a small group. Amy taking Blaise's hand as they walked, and Blaise looking at her surprised but happy. I watched Chad and Michonne re check some of the trip wires and then turn to go back after the others. 

Turning to Daryl who was stood looking at me I said "I hope this works" 

"It can't do anything but help our chances" He said "If we can injure some of them before they even get to the gate, that's good. If we can stop a surprise attack from being a surprise.. That could be the difference between winning or losing"


	17. Be Prepared

Rick had wanted to get Judith out of Alexandria, but what with Hilltop now being abandoned and The Kingdom's best fighters being here he didn't really have any where to send her. Maggie and Aaron showed him the tunnel where they had been when trying to find a way out of Alexandria, during the herd attack, to go and find Glenn. They spent the afternoon cleaning it up inside, laying water proof sheets on the ground, hanging a couple of camping lanterns and added a few kids books in there for Eric to read to Judith. Then finished by putting in a small cot mattress, Rick had asked Eric to stay in there hidden with Judith. He would have a gun and some supplies and the key so only he could open the entrance to it. 

"As soon as they come, will you take her in here for me. And keep her safe?" Rick had asked him

"Of course I will Rick" He said seriously as Rick handed him the key

"It's unlocked now so you can get in without messing around. The other exist, out side the wall is locked"

 

**************

 

Two of the kingdoms soldiers were a few miles up the road from Alexandria watching out for the saviours. They were due to be swapping with two other soldiers soon, as it was starting to go dark. But then they saw a vehicle in the distance. Looking through their binoculars they recognised that truck belonged to the saviours. They were coming... 

They turned the horses round and raced back towards Alexandria to give them as much warning time as possible. 

"Open the gate" One of the men shouted, the gate opened quickly allowing them through and closing again just as quick. Father Gabriel locked the gate with his rifle over his shoulder. He then turned to the two men 

"They're coming" One of the men said to him, he nodded, saying a silent prayer before pulling a whistle out of his pocket and sounding the alarm. 

People came swarming out of their houses. Pulling on the metal bullet proof armour. Grabbing a small ration bag, and their weapons. 

Rick had insisted on everyone preparing a ration bag. After the battle at the prison he wanted people to be prepared in case the worse happened. There were copies of a map to The kingdom in each bag too, maps that showed where the booby traps around Alexandria had been hidden. If Alexandria fell it was agreed that any who made it out would head to the Kingdom. 

 

***************

 

Negan was sat next to Jess. He hated that she had come with them. But she had insisted she would stay out of the battle and just wait for him in a car on the outside of Alexandria. 

Jess sat there wanting to speak but not finding the words, she couldn't stop him now. Not after telling him she understood. No matter her reasons for not wanting him to go, she knew he had to lead his men. She had only been to Alexandria once and it had been about month ago but she knew they would be there soon. She felt sick. She pulled her window down and took several deep breathes to steady herself.

Negan looked at her. "I shouldn't have let you come" he said shaking his head

"I couldn't just wait back there, worrying" She said simply

He dropped the matter and didn't speak again until they pulled up about a mile from Alexandria. "OK, this is far enough. Get out" 

Negan and Jess got out of the truck they had been in and Jared got out of the car he had been driving behind them and handed the keys to Jess, nodding at Negan he then got into the truck and sat down, ready to drive as soon as Negan got in.

Negan pulled Jess out of ear shot. He sighed deeply. "I love you Jessica" He kissed her quickly and the got back into the truck without looking at her or giving her time to respond. 

She watched as they drove away from her, and then another truck passed, and another, another... 

"Stay here my arse!" she said out loud waiting for them to turn the corner out of site before getting in her own car

 

************ 

 

Maggie, Rick and Ezekiel. Stood in front of everyone on the stand they had built around the wall. 

Everyone was silent, waiting for them to speak. 

Maggie broke the silence "The saviours are coming. Right now. They have bullied us, enslaved us, murdered us, forced us to live in fear.. Well i'm not afraid any more, I'm angry. We end this today. We end THEM TODAY" 

The crowd shouted "YEAH" in agreement

Ezekiel then stepped forward "The kingdom stands with Alexandria and Hilltop today. We our united, we are strong, we are fighting to protect our children from the capricious malevolence of the Saviours. WE CAN BEAT THEM!"

Again, the crowd shouted "YEAH" in agreement

Then Rick stepped forward, he looked at all the faces in front of him, lingering a few seconds longer on his son's and El's face's 

Then he shouted "WE DO NOT BELONG TO NEGAN. LETS MAKE HIM REGRET, EVER CROSSING OUR PATHS!!!!"

A louder and final shout from the crowd

"LETS DO THIS" Cried Ezekiel and everyone ran away to their posts.


	18. The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALL OUT WAR IN ALEXANDRIA

Most of the lights were off in Alexandria. It was getting darker, night was coming.. and so were the saviours. 

Rick had instructed everyone to be quiet and keep lighting low in hopes that the saviours would attempt a surprise attack and come through the tree line, where of course all the booby traps were hidden. 

Couples had hugged and kissed before rushing off to man there posts

Daryl and hugged Carol so hard, he had told me about her, she was one of his closest friends along with Rick. Then me and Daryl had kissed and it seemed to last forever, but when we broke apart it hadn't been nearly long enough. I grabbed my gun and put it in my belt on the opposite side to my knife and carried my homemade spear along with me as Daryl readied his cross bow. I looked around at all the people scattered behind make shift wooden 'hides' waiting.. all we could do now was wait. 

Then though the darkness we heard a yell. It came from over the wall. I looked at Daryl and grinned. At least one saviour had stumbled into one of our pits. 

 

**************

 

Negan had ordered Jared to stop "We go in quiet, by foot" He said Jared nodded and pulled over. The following vehicles followed suit and ground to a halt behind theres. 

Negan jumped down out of the truck "Wait here" He said to Jared thinking "We may need you to ram the gate" Jared obeyed 

The saviours gathered around Negan, waiting for there orders 

Negan spoke firmly, he did't need to shout, you could have heard a pin drop as the saviours listened to him

"These pricks in Alexandria have joined forces with those other pricks, from Hilltop. We offered them deals and they have broken them. Its time to show them what happens when they mess with saviours! Shoot to kill the men. If you can take a woman down alive, do it. Except that Hilltop leader. She's already meant to be dead, lets show them what that really feels like" 

All the saviours knelt down on one knee before Negan. He nodded and they rose and as he turned to walk into the trees towards Alexandria they followed. 

Before long they could see the wall ahead, between the trees. It was dark, quiet. Negan and his saviours marched silently on until one man let out a yell in pain.

"Arrrgh" Negan wipped his head round to see one of his men quickly lifting his foot up. Along with it came a small block of wood with nails sticking up out of it. Three of the nails were poking straight through the mans shoe. 'Shit' Thought Negan he pointed for one man to help the man with the injured foot but as he stepped towards him he too stood in a pit 

"Fuck" he cried out as he pulled the wood from his foot, him only landing on one nail "They're everywhere" 

Negan stepped forward cursing under his breath and instantly tripped on a wire between two trees. Simon helped him to his feet. When suddenly there was a fire right in front of him, seemingly blazing up out of no where. He noticed a rope which the fire was travelling along, clearly lighting up all the saviours in the tree line. Every few seconds there seemed to be small burst of fire when the water balloons filled with petrol exploded, one of them bursting over saviour, he instantly caught fire and was screaming. Negan grabbed his walkie talkie "Jared - RAM THE FUCKING GATE NOW"

 

**************

 

James had been on the wall watching amused as the saviours fell in to the pit. Then he had seen one of them fall. Which meant they had reached the trip wire, so it was time to light the petrol soaked rope. He picked up his arrow with a petrol soaked tampon attached to the end, lit it and shot it straight towards where the man had fallen on the ground. It hit its target and suddenly a fire was spreading in a straight line through the trees just out side the wall, lighting up what must have been nearly a hundred saviours. 'Christ' Thought James before he fell. 

 

**************

Negan had put his walkie back in his belt and seen who caused the fire. 

"Simon. Shoot that prick!!" He yelled there was no need to be quiet now, they knew they were coming

Simon took aim and fired, hitting the man square in the chest, he fell backwards and out of sight

 

*************

 

Andrea darted forwards to James who was sprawled out across the grass, blood coming from his mouth.

"James.. No.." She cried. But there was nothing she could do, he was dead. She made a stab in to his head to make sure he didn't turn and angrily wiped her eyes. Standing up with a look of rage and violence in her eyes


	19. The Battle

Jared threw down the walkie talkie and turned the key. Practically punching his foot down, he sped down the road towards Alexandria, pulling the seat belt over himself and buckling in as he approaches the gate. Gathering speed as he got nearer. He smashed through the gate and screeched on the breaks coming to a halt, he unbuckled the seat belt and glanced in the mirror, seeing saviours running through the hole he had created and in to Alexandria, he grabbed his gun before quickly jumping out of the truck and running to join his people.

***********

Morgan, Carol and Ezekiel advanced on the saviours coming towards them, Morgan spots Gavin, the saviour responsible for Benjamin's death. With gritted teeth he runs after him. Gavin see's Morgan and turns to meet him with his gun raised but Morgan easily bats it to the side sending Gavin's bullet wide. Gavin pulls his gun up again as Morgan reaches him and this time lands a heavy blow across his shins bringing him to his knees. At that moment Carol and Ezekiel who had been running by stop and Carol grabs an unsuspecting Gavin by the back of the neck and drive's her knife in to his skull through the top of his head. She quickly pulls in out and blood spatters on his head as he drops forward on to the ground. Carol wipes the bloody blade on her pants and looks up at Morgan who'd frozen watching her. Her face suddenly drops as Jared pulls Morgans staff out of his hand from behind him. Morgan turns to face his attacker and all Carol can see then is Morgan's arms go limp as his own staff protrudes through the back of his neck, and Jared's sick smile as he twists it before letting Morgan fall. 

Ezekiel yells out in horror as he lifts his own gun shooting Jared several times whilst walking towards his falling body. Jared lands on top of Morgan and Ezekiel quickly kicks him off and kneels down besides his friends body. He carefully close's Morgan's eyes before stabbing him in the head as gently as he can. He takes hold of the staff and pulls it out of Morgan's body before rounding on Jared's and stabbing him brutally straight threw a still open eye. 

***********

Rosita spots Arat, the saviour who killed Olivia and Arat see's her. The two women charge towards each other without drawing there guns, understanding silently that this was personal. Rosita lands a perfectly timed punch right in Arats face, she flinches but doesn't fall and kicks Rosita hard causing her to stumble to the ground, Rosita rolls away and pulls out her knife swinging it wildly at Arat whilst jumping to her feet, Arat bends backwards and the blade narrowly misses her, but the second time she isn't so lucky, still re-finding her balance as Rosita swings for her again, this time lower and slices along her middle a line of blood appearing as Arat screams out and suddenly goes for her gun. Rosita seeing this follows suit and both women raise their weapons at the same time and fire. Both bullets finding there targets and both women dropping to the ground dead. With small bullet holes in their heads. 

*************

Blaise, Chad, Michonne, El, Amy and Andrea are shooting at saviours from behind one of the make shift wooden 'hides'. A pile of body's building up in front of them.. The saviours realising they weren't getting any where near them changed course and began to run up the streets of Alexandria, Chad and Michonne giving chase. The remaining women and Blaise watching after them, when Blasie suddenly shouts out in agony. Amy, Andrea and El turn around in horror to see a walker biting down on Blaise's wrist. The sounds of the battle had drawn them and no one had even noticed. Amy darted forward and stabbed the walker in the head and it falls to the ground taking a chunk of Blaise's lower arm with it. Without hesitation El draws her sword and Blaise close's his eyes as with all the force she has she brings it down cutting cleanly through Blaise's arm just below the joint. Amy and Andrea catch Blaise as he stumbles and pass's out from the pain. With El's help they drag him away to get medical help

*************

 

Somehow through all of the madness Rick and Carl spot Negan beating the shit out of a bloody, but alive Aaron. They rush to his aid just in time to save him from a head blow from Lucille. Carl helps pull Aaron away as Rick holds his gun on Negan who glares at him. But suddenly Rick falls backwards taking a bullet to the shoulder. Carl and Aaron pull Rick away and to his feet, whilst Negan looks round to see who saved him. He see's Jess running past body's towards him.

Carl and Aaron pull Rick up the street and then Carl stops looking around at a distracted Negan. He looks to Aaron.

"No Carl, I can't do this alone" He says through bloody teeth, Carl nods and they drag Rick off to medical

 

************

 

Me, seeing what Jess had done, ran at her, knocking her to the ground "JESS WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM!!?" I screamed in her face

She looks at me puzzled for a moment before "Jen?" she asked confused

Realising i didn't have time to decide what to do with her right then, I brought my gun down against the side of her head with a crunch knocking her out cold. 

Somewhere behind me Negan shouts furiously. I suddenly feel Daryl's strong arms pulling me up off the ground and away from the girl who had been my friend, who was now unconscious on the ground beneath me.

As i find my balance and turn with Daryl to move away, we see Simon not ten feet from us grinning like a mad man, his gun raised at Daryl. Realising what was happening i pushed Daryl away from me with as much strength as i could muster. Then searing white hot pain ripped through my stomach and i doubled over trying and failing to stay on my feet. I looked up as my legs buckled and i fell to hear Daryl's strangled cry as he shot an arrow directly between Simon's eyes. I felt Daryl pulling me up again as i watched Simon crumple to the ground. 

Daryl still dragging me along, i tried to keep my eyes open, but then i saw Rosita's body sprawled out on the floor. Turning my head the other way so as not to look at it, but my eyes instantly fell on to Morgan's lifeless form.. i gaged at the sight of it.. or maybe at the blood rising up my throat.. and then everything just faded away..


	20. New Beginnings Are Born From Painful Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you have enjoyed my story. Jen x
> 
>  
> 
> Poem quoted - Gone But Not Forgotten (Poem For Fallen Heroes) - Poem by Linda Racaniello

The make shift medical 'centre' was the biggest house in Alexandria. With several dinning tables lay out in the living room and three single beds in the dinning room. The only mattress's in Alexandria, except of course for Daryl's. Enid was there cleaning the stump at the end of Blaise's arm as he winced. Doctor Carson and Eugene also were there. They had returned to Alexandria, much to everyone's surprise, after the saviours had failed to return. Eugene having killed the Doctors guard and stealing them a car. Doctor Carson had stolen a large bag full of medical supplies and as soon as he had got to Alexandria had began working to save my life. 

Eugene had explained to Maggie "I was never Negan. I was always with you, this group. There are still people there. A few saviours, but mainly just people. Who were trapped, like me, like the doctor. We should help them" Maggie hugged him

"I'm sorry i doubted you" She said looking around at Rick who was watching them talk "I'm glad your back Eugene" She added patting him on the shoulder as she walked away towards Rick to see how he was healing up "We need to deal with Negan" She said to him

"I know" Said Rick and they spoke quietly while the Doctor helped Enid with Blaise's arm. 

 

I opened my eyes, looking around me groggily. The light stung my eyes and the pain in my stomach made me gasp and try to move. Maggie looked round at me quickly "Jen? Hey! She's awake! Eugene go and get Daryl!" 

Doctor Carson moved past Maggie to my bed and looked in my eyes "How are you feeling?" He asked pumping some pain killers into my arm with a needle. 

"I thought i was dead" I said slowly "It hurts" 

"Doctor Carson got back just in time" Said Maggie standing over me

"This will help with the pain" Said the Doctor indicating the needle

At that moment the door swung open and Daryl ran in, he stopped when he saw me. "You're really awake?" He said in disbelief as he made his way to the side of my bed

"Looks like it" I smiled weakly looking at him, tears building in my eyes "Is it over?"

Daryl smiled as he sat, taking hold of my hand "We won"

I closed my eyes and let the tears roll down my face "Thank god"

*************

Everyone who could be there, was there. Myself, Rick and Blaise were still recovering in medical. Carl and Aaron were guarding the cell Morgan had built where Negan was now being held. Enid was keeping an eye on Jess.  
Maggie stood over the graves of the fallen, her own friends who had died. She looked out to all the people who were standing around, respectfully in silence. Ezekiel, Carol, Daryl, El, Amy, Andrea, Michonne, Chad and Jesus, all looking sad and tired.

"I heard a poem about fallen heroes a long time ago from my father, i can only recall the first and last verse but I would like you all to hear it, while we remember our friends...

Many heroes fall during battle  
this fight for freedom often costs  
these men and women we send to foreign shores  
often it's these lives that are lost

So as we bury you with honor  
we will grieve, then heal & pray  
and even though we'll miss you  
we'll be reunited in heaven one day

Thank you" she finished wiping her face of tears, thinking of her friends in the ground before her, her sister, her father and of course of Glenn. The imagine of Glenn stayed with her as she walked away from the graves. Her sadness seemed to stay with the dead, and only her rage joined her as she walked towards Negan's cell. She looked at Carl and Aaron

"Any problems?" She asked

"No, your not here to...?" Asked Aaron

"Not today, I made Rick a promise" She said turning away, wanting so badly to go back and drive her knife into Negans face. Instead she pulled her promise back in to the forefront of her mind. Rick was recovering from his gun shot wound, lay in his bed when he'd asked to her wait. "I know he is yours Maggie, you deserve your revenge and I swear i'm not going to try and take that from you. But just give me a day. I also have to see this through to the end" She had agreed of course. Negan had destroyed to many peoples lives for her to justify being selfish with him now. 

That was when I had woken up.

****************

I found out what had happened later, Daryl had told me "After you got shot I dragged you in here, there was so much blood.. I thought.. Enid was here helping people but then Eugene and Doctor Carson had come running in. Doctor Carson saved you. I don't know how, but if it hadn't been for him.. Anyway, Maggie and Jesus had seen Negan trying to wake up that woman Jess on the ground and Jesus knocked him out. They dragged him to that cell that Morgan built, he is still in there now" 

"What about Jess?" I asked painfully

"She's upstairs, handcuffed to the radiator. We didn't know what to do with her until you woke up" Said Daryl

"What if i hadn't?" 

"I dunno, guess that would have been up to Rick, she did shoot him after all"

I nodded remembering. I shook my head "What was she doing with Negan"

"I don't know, she wont say anything" Said Daryl

"Maybe she fell for him.. " I said thinking

Daryl looked at me "A lot of that going around" 

Looking back at him i smiled "Is that you asking me to go steady Daryl?"

"Well you did take a bullet for me, gotta like me just a little bit to do that, right?" He smirked

"Jerk" I said smirking "Next time you can get shot" 

Daryl laughed standing up over me and then leaning in and kissing me, he let his face travel round the back of my head to whisper in my ear

"I love you" 

Another tear rolled down my cheek as he sat back down

"You'll do" I said sarcastically but squeezed his hand which was still in mine

****************

The next morning Rick was out of medical. 

Jess had been brought down to medical, she gave Doctor Carson a nervous glance as she entered but didn't say anything to him, as she being watched closely by Maggie and Daryl from across the room, as she sat next to my bed. Hands still cuffed

"Hi Jess" I said

"Hi, what happened to you?" 

"Simon shot me" I said looking at her blank expression for a sign that girl i knew was still in there "Why were you here, why did you try to help Negan?"

"He is my husband" She said plainly

"Jess, I'm serious. This is important" I said getting annoyed 

Jess swallowed "You want me to say i was here against my will? I can't say that. I love him ok... Is he still alive?"

Not truly believing what i had just heard i replied "Yes, he is. For now"

Tears fell from Jess's eyes "Can i see him?"

"That's not up to me Jess" I said and she nodded

Maggie started walking over "That's enough. Its time to go" 

"Can i use the bathroom?" She asked looking at Maggie 

"Make it quick" Jess disappeared into the bathroom after Daryl had removed her cuffs. Maggie turned to Daryl "I'm going to help Jesus and the others get Negan, bring her when she's done" Daryl nodded

****************

"Get up" Spat Carl to Negan

Negan stood up as Rick, Jesus, Ezekiel and Carol entered all heavily armed

"Well, its about time Prick" Said Negan and the added "All that for me, I'm flattered" when he noticed their guns

Negan put his hands through the bars and allowed Carl to cuff him. Then Jesus unlocked the cell door and slowly they led Negan out of the house where he'd been kept and in to the street. Every Alexandrian, Hilltop and Kingdom citizen watching him. Every one that is, except myself and Doctor Carson. 

Blaise was there, arm wrapped. Amy holding his other hand, and next to her Andrea, Chad and Michonne and many, many more faces. 

Daryl had come out of medical and was holding Jess by the shoulder as he walked her towards Negan and his guards. Negan's eyes widened when he saw he, suddenly his entire bravado was broken

"Jess!?" He shouted, she looked up at him, her face gleaming with tears. He had made an action to move towards her but Rick had stood in his way, gun raised. 

"Oh come on Rick, what are you keeping her for. She's nothing to do with this. This is between me and you!" 

Rick looked at Negan "No" He said calmly "It's between you.. and her" He said looking up the street to where Maggie was waiting. Lucille chopped in to bits at feet. 

Negan looked at Maggie. Maggie looked straight back at him. Every one else was silent, as Negan was brought to a halt in front of her. His guards backing away and couple of steps but keeping there guns trained on him. "GET ON YOU KNEES" Spat Maggie trying to remain in control of her emotions but seeing Glenn die all over again as she looked at Negan 

Negan didn't move, Rick stepped forward and kicked him in the back of the leg and pushed his shoulders downwards until he was on his knees. 

Maggie raised her gun. But at that moment Jess screamed "Please, Please don't. You don't have to do this. I know what he has done and i know you want to, but please don't. We'll leave, we'll never come back i swear it" She cried desperately "The saviours, the sanctuary, its over, its gone. We can go too, you don't have to kill him, you've taken everything he's built"

Rick looked at Maggie who was to stunned to even speak, so he turned to Jess "To many people have died, suffered, because of HIM. Why should get to live after everything he's done?"

Jess looked at Rick and then to Negan sadly "Because, because I'm pregnant" Negans eyes widened, his lips parted in surprise. He looked at Jess, at her belly as if expecting to suddenly see a bump, but of course it was to early for that. He was going to be a dad..

****************

After making sure I was stable, Doctor Carson had checked on the injured prisoner upstairs. She had been unconscious but was awake now. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked checking the back of her head, where i had struck her with my gun

"My head hurts" 

"I can get you something for the pain" He said turning to leave

"Doctor?" She said quietly, he turned back to her "Can you get me something else?"

"Depends on what you want?" he asked

"Do you have any pregnancy tests?" He looked at her, then nodded

****************

"Can i use the bathroom?" She asked looking at Maggie

"Make it quick"

Jess had gone in to the bathroom, quickly ripped open the wrapper of the pregnancy test Doctor Carson had given her and sat on the toilet. 

The packet had said to wait three minutes, but she hadn't needed to. Almost instantly a little positive sign had appeared.

She looked up, mouth dry, hands shaking, she was pregnant

****************

Maggie flinched turning to look at Jess

"I'm sorry, I know how scary it must be to think about raising a child alone in this world.." She turned back to Negan "But if Glenn doesn't get to meet his child, raise them.. Then there is no way in hell that he does.." She pulled up her gun to Negans head "I have to do this, not just for Glenn, but for everyone who's life he has taken or ruined" Her finger flexed on the trigger, she pulled it.  
Jess screamed as a spray of red mist came from the back of his head and he fell to the ground.

Daryl dragged Jess still screaming away from the crowd. Now it was over.....

A week later I convinced Maggie to let Jess go. "We can't keep her here and we can't kill her. Just let her leave" 

I gave Jess a map to make sure she didn't wander in to a pit and looked at her "I'm sorry for what you went through, but we could never have let Negan go.."

Jess took the map and the bag of supplies offered to her without looking at or speaking to anyone and walked out of Alexandria for the last time..

 

 

 

 

****************

 

Twenty years later...

 

Hershel was walking alone back towards Alexandria. The walkers were few and far between these days. Which he supposed was a good thing really, but he had nothing to do and walker hunting kept his skills at dispatching them sharp. His uncle Daryl had taught him and his son Carson to track at the same time. He and Carson had come out here to look for walkers. They had decided to spilt up and try different directions agreeing that they would go for two hours and then meet back at the fork in the road where they had spilt. He hadn't seen any walkers. Not even a sign one had been close by any time in the last few days. He wondered if Carson had, had any more luck. Just as he did, he looked up into the trees, thinking he'd heard something. Listening for a few seconds and shrugging before continuing on his path back to meet Carson. 

Suddenly a figure charged at Hershel, knocking the wind out of him as he fell to the ground. Hershel quickly reached for his gun, but stopped when he looked up to see Carson uncontrollably laughing 

"Oh man you should have seen the look on your face!" Said Carson after he had his breath back from laughing so hard, offering Hershel a hand and pulling him to his feet.

"Dick, what did ya do that for?" Said Hershel annoyed 

"Just for a bit of a laugh, really what else is there to do out here these days?" Grinned Carson

Hershel smiled and said "Ya still a dick" 

"Fair point" Said Carson as both young men turned together to head back towards Alexandria. 

When they reached the fork where they weren't meant to have met up they saw, to their surprise a woman who looked about their age. She had long dark hair, platted loosely. She was carrying a large bag on her shoulders and a map in her hands. Looking around her for some kind of sign for where she was heading. 

Hershel and Carson looked at each other, then walked over to the girl. "Hey, you lost?" Asked Hershel. Stopping at what he hoped was a reasonable distance away so she wouldn't feel threatened. 

The girl spun around quickly. The boys noticed a large knife sticking out from under her belt. She eyed them suspiciously for a moment before speaking..

"I'm looking for a town, called Alexandria" She said

Hershel and Carson looked at each other. 

"Why?" Said Carson 

"I was born some where around here and the only place my mother ever mentioned was Alexandria and about some white dress she'd got from here that my father had liked on her, I don't know she didn't talk about the past a lot, barely ever mentioned my father, I don't even know his name, and when my mother died a few months ago, I thought I'd come back and see if it was still here. See if any one remembered her i guess or if my father lived here.. I don't know, I just didn't have anywhere else to go, so.. yeah" She trailed off feeling silly 

"Well, we're from Alexandria, we'll take you. Maybe our parents knew your mum.." Said Carson 

"I'm Hershel, this is Carson" Said Hershel

"Thank you that would be great, this isn't a proper map and i'm not sure where it begins. It was just something my mother had always had" She indicated to the hand drawn map she was holding, it was old looking and torn in places. She put it carefully back in her pocket before turning back to the two men "Oh by the way my name is Lucille......"

 

 

THE END


End file.
